


And She Would Darken The Memory

by the10amongstthese3s



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Maggie is a traumatised baby, One Shot, anne is lowkey mama friend when she needs to be, because I could never not write a fluffy ending, ladies in waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the10amongstthese3s/pseuds/the10amongstthese3s
Summary: When an unexpected guest shows up on the queens' doorstep in the middle of the night, it's up to Jane Seymour and Anne Boleyn to comfort their disoriented visitor.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	And She Would Darken The Memory

A knock at the door isn’t uncommon. The postman, the milkman, an occupant who left their key at home. People knocked on the front door of the queens’ home all the time!

At 12am, however, that knock turns to something worrying. Something sinister.

It was Jane Seymour who heard the uncoordinated thumping. Everyone else was in their respective bedrooms but she’d been downstairs grabbing a glass of water. Now though, a part of her wished she wasn’t awake. That she was tucked up in bed, blissfully unaware of the anxiety-inducing situation. 

She was awake though. Jane was awake, and she had to protect her family. She couldn’t ignore this.

So, taking a deep breath, Jane took a moment to calm herself before peering through the window, unsure what exactly she may find on her doorstep. To her relief - and utter horror - though, it was no masked assailant. No murderer or burglar. Instead, an all too familiar woman stood staring at the door in her pyjamas, her entire body vibrating from the cold.

Immediately, Jane flung the door open, prompting the girl to race inside, looking to her cautiously.

“Annie,” came a mumble.

Annie? Why on earth was Maggie on their doorstep in her pyjamas at midnight looking for Anne? She didn’t offer any sort of explanation, just that one simple word.

“Annie!”

It was more demanding this time, but the word was still slurred as if she struggled to even get it out of her mouth. Something was wrong here. The poor guitarist didn’t look well, that much was certain. 

“Maggie? Calm down, dear. I’ll get Anne for you. Just-“

Before Jane could finish her sentence, she was cut off by a deafening wail. The second her hand had touched Maggie’s shaking arm, the girl began to panic. It was hard to make out the words exactly through the sobs, but she was mumbling something about Jane “taking her away”. 

Why would Jane take Maggie away? What on earth was going on inside that disoriented girl’s fragile mind?

Thankfully, Jane didn’t have to ponder those questions for too long before Anne appeared on the stairs, looking around in confusion. The second she heard that cry, she recognised the voice of her faithful best friend. The loving woman who should have been in her bed two miles away, not sobbing on the living room carpet.

“Magpie?”

“Annie?”

Within a flash, the distraught girl was wrapped up in her queen’s arms, clinging to her as if her life depended on it. 

“I’ve got you, Mags. I’m here now,” was all Anne could think to whisper as she cradled the girl, shooting Jane a questioning look. 

Of course, Jane could offer no answer to the thousands of questions racing around Anne’s mind at that moment. Instead, she simply offered to go call Bessie and see if she knew what was going on. Maybe she could provide some insight where they fell short. God knows an explanation would have been nice. Even if she didn’t know what was going on, they should probably let the woman know where her young housemate was before she unexpectedly stumbled upon an empty room. 

“God, you’re trembling,” Anne sighed, pressing a kiss to the distressed girl’s forehead. As she did though, Anne quickly noticed the heat radiating from the girl.

A fever.

That would explain why she was acting so distant and afraid. The poor girl was having some sort of fever-induced breakdown in her queen’s arms. Obviously, Anne had seen her friend through sickness in the past, but never like this. Never anything that left her so out-of-it. So clingy and vulnerable.

“Okay baby, you need medicine. Wait here whilst I-“ 

Another cry quickly cut that sentence off. Maggie was wrapped around Anne like a koala now, refusing to release the woman. She couldn’t let her go. Not again. Never again. If she did, she knew, the woman may never return. May never hold her so closely or stroke her sweaty hair like she was ever again. How she’d hate to never see that mischievous smile again.

“Don’t leave me… Please don’t go, Annie,” came a whimper, prompting the Boleyn girl’s heart to completely shatter. 

_“Please.”_

There was no way Anne could resist that desperate plea. Instead, she carefully guided the girl upstairs and requested that Jane bring up all they needed. For the moment, keeping Maggie calm was all that mattered. The medicine could wait.

By the time Jane came upstairs, Maggie was barely conscious, still clinging to Anne in bed. 

“How’s she doing?” Jane asked with a concerned frown as she handed Anne two small white pills and a glass of water.

“Still delirious but she’s calmed down a little now. I doubt she’ll remember any of this in the morning.” That much was true. The poor girl was not at all mentally present as she mumbled her repeated requests for Anne to “stay”. Hopefully, the fever would pass soon enough.

As if hearing Anne’s thoughts, Jane gave a sympathetic smile. “She’ll be okay, my love. I’m sure it’s just a little virus making her so poorly. Bessie said she’s been a little under the weather all day. Must’ve had a fever dream and run out of the house whilst everyone was sleeping,” Jane explained. “Will you be okay if I head to bed? I won’t be far, so just shout if you need me?”

With a nod from Anne, Jane seemed to vanish, leaving the two girls to cuddle once Maggie reluctantly swallowed the pills.

It was easy to forget how traumatic Anne’s death must have been for Maggie. Especially with how she refused to discuss anything from the day Anne was imprisoned to the day Maggie breathed her final breath. Almost as if, once Anne’s life fell apart, Maggie simply ceased to exist.

Perhaps she really did. Maybe, without her queen, Maggie truly did completely cease to function, just like she was doing now.

Watching over the sleeping girl, Anne knew she could never allow that to happen ever again. Maggie was her best friend, her sister. It was agony knowing the distress she’d caused the girl in their past life. Never again would she let her feel such suffering.

Gently wiping the sweat from the girl’s forehead, Anne pressed a kiss to her temple and made a promise. A promise she swore she would never break again.

“I’ve got you, my little Magpie. I’m not going anywhere.”

_Never again._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, my sweet ducklings! 💚 I don't write enough Maggie so please accept this angst! I hope it was okay. Feel free to let me know what you thought in the comments 😊🦆


End file.
